Blood Promise: Hidden Secrets
by KallenStadtfeldViBritannia
Summary: It is set after Shadow Kiss and is of what I think could happen after Rose leaves the Academy. How Lissa copes with Rose s departure and how everyone reacts to her leaving. And how will everyone react to Lissa s secret power.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it; Rose was leaving me to go after my former guardian Dimitri Belikov. She had withdrawn from the academy a few months before graduation. She no longer would be my guardian and this hurt me deeply. I stared as she crossed the gates and leave the school grounds. After she crossed the gates I stood there standing there for what seemed forever and then I ran back to the school with tears in my eyes.

I didn't notice that I ran straight to the cafeteria where all the students where having breakfast. Everyone stopped eating and talking when they saw me run in crying toward where Christian sat with Eddie and Adrian eating breakfast. They stopped talking when they saw me arrive to their table. Christian stood up as I approached their table. What is wrong Lissa, why are you crying asked Christian.

Sobbing uncontrollably I was unable to say anything. Eddie go get her something to drink Adrian told Eddie. Okay Eddie said and ran off toward the kitchen to get me something to drink. Well Eddie went to get me something to drink Christian tried to calm me down. Lissa please calm down why are you crying for? Everyone was quiet while this was going on. Eddie came back with a glass cup of orange juice. Here drink this it help you said Eddie.

I drank it and after I finished it I was calm enough to talk to them. Rose withdrew from the academy I said to them. WHAT screamed both Christian and Eddie. Adrian didn't say anything or look surprised by this either. Every single person in the cafeteria was shocked at the news that they had just heard.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.

Juicy Gossip

It took a while for them to calm down Lissa so she could explain to them what she said of Rose leaving. In all the while that Christian with Eddie's help tried to calm her down the rest of the student body started whispering about why would Rose leave the academy so close to graduation? Why would she leave Lissa when she always said that she would be her guardian and would never leave her? The student body wanted to know because this had now become the newest most interesting news or gossip on campus. Every student there wanted to know more but they were wise enough not to approach their table to find out because they didn't want to anger Christian who was known to use his element of fire as a weapon and also because Eddie was there who was one of the best novices of their grade. Also with Adrian there who was the queen's only nephew and who had great influence with his aunt the queen that they didn't him to get angry and say something to the queen about them that might be harmful to their family name or reputation.

It was a while before Lissa was calm enough to talk about Rose's departure from campus. The first thing that Lissa asked after she was calm enough to talk was toward Adrian. Lissa now calm said why weren't you surprised Adrian? Both Christian and Eddie were surprised because their expression told me that they didn't knew, but you didn't look surprised at all by this news at all? Can you tell me why you weren't surprised?

Adrian said nothing for a minute and then said well cousin why would you think that I wasn't surprised about her leaving. Maybe I just didn't want to show my surprise. Maybe I just wanted to look like that to cover my hurt and sadness. She left me behind you know, me who would do anything to please her, to make her like me even just a bit. You know how I am like her shadow trying to be with her everywhere even in her dreams. She has left me heartbroken you know.

Lissa didn't look convinced with what Adrian said. Cousin Adrian why is that I don't believe you? I think that you already before I came here to tell Christian and Eddie. What I want to know is why and how you knew before I did? The rest of the students were quiet as Lissa talked to Adrian trying to hear everything that she was saying. Christian suddenly said you knew didn't you before Lissa that`s is why you were so glum this morning before Lissa arrived.

Before Adrian could answer headmistress`s secretary came into the cafeteria. She walked up to where Lissa was sitting with Christian, Eddie and Adrian. Headmistress Kirova wishes to see you Princess Vasilisa Dragomir said the secretary. Oh she said to bring Christian Ozera, Edison Castile, and Mr. Adrian Ivashkov along with you. Everyone was silent as the secretary left. Well we might as well go see why she wants to see us said Eddie. They all got up and followed the secretary out the door.

Everyone in the cafeteria was quiet until they had left, then they began talking all at once. Why do you think that Kirova wants to see them asked Camille Conta. I don't know but it has to be about Rose said Ryan Aylesworth. Why did she leave though asked Jesse Zeklos. Everyone was silent pondering as to why.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

"Hey" said Ryan Aysworth, "Why doesn't someone go follow them to headmistress Kirova's office to find out why Rose left?"

"You know that's a great idea" said Jesse Zeklos.

"But who should go?" said Ralf

"I think that it should be a Moroi royal with their guardian" said Shawn, "so to not draw suspicion if caught."

"Shawn you are a genius, did you know that?" said Jesse

"But who should go" said Camille.

"I think that Camille and I should go" said Ryan.

"Why should you two go?" said Ralf.

"Because if we are caught we could say that Camille wanted to ask headmistress Kirova's permission to have a party here at the academy to celebrate the end of the school year" said Ryan.

"You know what that is a very good excuse said Shawn, "and it is totally believable because the Contas are known to have party for any reason."

"Ok you two go and try to find out anything you can on Rose's departure and on anything that might be interesting for us to know" said Jesse.

They both got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

After they had left, Jesse said to the others at the table, "Let's hope that they find something on Rose because that would then become something interesting to talk about since the attack on the school and since they found out about our secret club." Jesse then becomes quiet as if thinking of something really unpleasant because he looked between creeped out and scared.


End file.
